


Dosen't Matter

by wellthatjusthappend



Series: My Bondless Love [2]
Category: Batman (Comics), Son of Batman (2014)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Bigotry & Prejudice, Damian is a mess - Freeform, M/M, Trans Character, Transphobia, Unrequited Love, character without sense of smell - Freeform, family fight, lost of crushes, transdynamic character - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 01:06:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8601187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wellthatjusthappend/pseuds/wellthatjusthappend
Summary: Damian hacked at a dummy with his sword as if it had personally offended him. Stupid Drake. Stupid stupid Drake and his stupid face, and wit, and smile, and his stupid stupid STUPID lack of care about what pack and caste dynamics were supposed to be like.  Not that it mattered. Drake didn’t matter. Not to Damian.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Damian is struggling with his black and white conservative mind set and he thinks and says some transphobic things in this. 
> 
> Also, everyone is a mess of unsaid feelings.

Damian swung his sword angrily at the dummy in front of him. Ducking, kicking, and stabbing at imaginary counter attacks. He was technically supposed to be using a practice sword for this, but right now he needed to be able to destroy something with the sharp edge of his blade. 

It wasn’t fair. Damian tried so hard to be good, but somehow he was never good enough for either of his families. He’d done everything he was supposed to. He did kill anyone, he was strong and fast, he went to all the stupid events and didn’t pick fights with the rich snobs, he went to school like he was mediocre, he obeyed his father and pack leader… it was never enough. Everyone still treated him like  _ he _ was wrong when this whole pack was so backwards it was a wonder it functioned at all. 

The way everyone treated scent like it was the most important thing in the world here. The League of Assassins had always regarded scents as a distraction. Something that caused inequality and distraction. An assassin was a weapon. They were above caste imperatives. And Damian had been raised to be king, so he was definitely above that. Which is why he’d gone through the procedure when he was 6 to get his sense of smell. He’d never regretted it.  

This backward American culture was obsessed with scents though. His mother had warned him about this, of course, but it still disgusted and frustrated him. There were so many rituals around smelling, each caste dependent. Whole conversations that could be made with only the subtlety of scent changes. And Damian was left out of it all. Always one step behind everyone else figuring out what something was supposed to mean.

Not that Damian couldn’t behave just fine according to caste scripts. The League was very rigid about that. Warriors in a fight were to be casteless, sexless, beings and treated with the same ruthlessness. But outside of that everyone signaled their sex explicitly by the way that they wore their clothes to their physical mannerisms. Damian was an Alpha, and he knew how he was supposed to act with other Alpha’s or Beta’s and Omega’s. 

Alpha’s needed to be constantly brought into line and reminded of authority, Beta’s were meant to be the counselors or allies that were ultimately submissive to Alphas due to their inability to personally lead or challenge leadership, and Omega’s… well, to be honest Damian had always disliked the way that Omega’s had been sexualized in the League. But then again he’d been told that when he was older his biological imperative would kick in and he would understand. He would find a suitably strong and intelligent Omega and he would claim them to later bare his heirs. 

An Omega like Tim Drake.

Only, Drake didn’t understand his place in the world. He’d somehow gotten it into his head that he was really a Beta inside and was now trying to medically alter to his body to match that. Damian’s father was clearly an incompetent leader because a real head of a pack would have straightened out such confusion, and instead seemed to support Drake’s discussions. Surely, the fact that Drake was feeling this way was a sign that he wasn’t getting adequate support in his identity as an Omega. It was an Alpha’s duty to the pack to take care of their Omega’s, and since his father wasn’t doing anything Damian did his best to pick up the slack. 

Drake didn’t appreciate his efforts at all.

Damian tried to explain people couldn’t just be another dynamic just because they felt like it, that it simply wasn’t the way the world worked. Drake might be insufferable on his best day, but Damian did not wish him to be hurt when he finally woke up from his delusions after it was too late to repair the damage he was doing to his Omega body. It was quite possible that the hormone therapy had already damaged Drake’s ability to have children. Grandfather had always stressed that having children was the most important thing about being an Omega. Damian himself had seen the devastation Omega’s who were infertile expressed. The sheer grief. 

Drake just didn’t understand. And by then it’d been too late for Damian to save him. 

The other, less pure, reason would be that then Drake couldn’t be his Omega. Not that anything about Omega’s in general that attracted him. When he’d actually ever experienced attraction in the past, it’d always been about the person not their caste. There had been Maya and Suren, but that had been back when they’d all been kids and more of childish crushes which he dismissed once they’d eventually presented as both Alpha’s. Then there’d been Colin. That had been confusing and anxiety producing. He’d kept Colin to himself jealously, but… Damian couldn’t smell. He couldn’t tell what caste Colin was. And Colin himself didn’t really present himself distinctly with any markers of his dynamic with either his clothes. And that had been scary because depending on what Colin was that could make Damian- but he’d gotten rid of that worry because he’d decided that Colin was his friend so it didn’t matter his caste. 

But if  _ Tim Drake _ was a Beta… he’d been stewing in his attraction for far too long. It would definitely make  _ him _ queer if Drake was a Beta and he still liked him that way. But it didn’t matter because Drake was an Omega. Drake was an Omega and Damian was a straight good Alpha like he had been raised to be. 

“Damian, stop wrecking the training equipment. We need that.” Tim called out boredly as he crossed the other side of the cave to settle himself at the main computer.

“Don’t give me orders Omega.” Damian snapped. So disrespectful. He wondered why his father tolerated such behavior in his Omega’s. Damian supposed after Todd, that his father had given up on correcting distasteful behavior. But Todd was a special case, he had been born a street rat, it wasn’t father’s fault the Omega had never been able to rise above his inferior birth. Drake was from a respectable family though, there was no reason to believe that he couldn’t become a proper Omega with a little help. 

“Damian, I am really not in the mood to deal with your bigotry this early.” Tim rubbed his head in irritation.

“It’s noon Drake.” Damian scoffed.

“As I said,” Tim replied downing most of his cup of coffee and not even looking at him, an action that really rankled the Alpha, “Early.”

“I can not comprehend why father lets you keep such outrageous hours.” Damian hacked at the dummy partially to prove to Drake he didn’t need to follow his order, “It’s bad for Omega’s health.”

“You know, I think that goes for all castes. And Bruce can’t say anything because that would make him the biggest hypocrite.” Tim droned. 

“Hah.” Damian grunted stabbing his sword through the dummy one last time and wandering over, “But father is up late for justice and you’re just acting like a bond wrecking tramp with your alien.”

Damian regretted the words as soon as they left his mouth. He’d just wanted to make Tim actually turn around and  _ look _ at him. He knew he was killing his chances of ever being able to actually court Drake but also… his pride wouldn’t let him apologize but- Tim’s fingers had stilled on the keyboard, and when he did  whirl around to look at him his icy blue eyes were glittering with anger. 

He was also the most beautiful person Damian had ever met, aside from Grayson who didn’t count because he was a Bata and Damian didn’t allow himself to think like that about-

“What the fuck is your problem, you entitled  _ brat? _ ” Tim asked tightly, “Did you just never learn how to be a decent human being?”

“Your behavior with that clone has been inappropriate,” Damian said tilting his head up defiantly. He was also jealous, but he wasn’t going to think about that because that would imply that he actually saw the Kryptonian as  _ competition, _ “and since father refuses to do anything about it-”

“Because he knows that it’s my body and my choice.” Tim finished for him.

“You’re an Omega of this pack,” Damian insisted stubbornly, “And your behavior reflects shamefully on the whole pack.”

“I am a Beta,” Tim said his tone turning icy, “And the sooner you get that into your little pea sized brain the better. The only one in this room who is acting shamefully is  _ you _ .”

“I am trying to help you Drake,” Damian said his own anger flaring.

“No, you’re trying to assert your dominance by trying to control who I sleep with and how I define my body. You keep trying to get me to learn my place but it’s really  _ you _ who needs to learn yours.” Tim snapped. 

“Your out of line Omega-” Damian warned.

“Beta. I am a  _ Beta _ . And I’m getting really tired of your shit Damian.” Tim shot back.

“You’re not a Beta!” Damian yelled back in frustration, “You’re an Omega. Everybody knows it they’re just letting you have your fantasy. Even Todd, who apparently fucks Beta’s now, wouldn’t fuck you even though you were practically presenting your ass at him because even  _ Todd _ knows-”

He probably should have expected the punch. 

Damian swung back with a snarl. It was good to fight. Words were difficult, but fighting at least he knew how to navigate. Here at least he could show Drake in a real concrete way he was supposed to submit to him. He could- Drake actually seemed like he was intent on hurting him. He was pulling out all sorts of dirty tricks that Damian was quite sure he’d never learned from father because of how lethal they could be. Damian growled in his fledgling command tone but that just made Drake get more vicious. Still though, Damian had years more experience and intense training than Drake did. It would be difficult, but he was sure that he could get the Bet- the  _ Omega _ on his knees. 

“Damian! Tim!” growled his father suddenly there and ripping them apart, “What is the meaning of this?”

“Father-” Damian began. 

“Bruce.” Tim interrupted him. Damian glared at him, “I can not continue to live under the same roof as him. Either he learns to respect me or one of us needs to leave.”

Damian felt a little thrill of fear at that.

“Tim, you can’t just attack him, no matter what kinds of aggravating things he’s saying,” Bruce sighed rubbing the bridge of his nose before turning to look at Damian with an expression that was both frustrated and disappointed. Damian struggled not to shrink back at that look, “But he’s right Damian.”

“What?” gaped Damian feeling suddenly hollow, “Father-”

“Your behavior towards Tim has been unacceptable. I’ve been patient with you. I can not force you think a certain way, however, this is Tim’s home and I would have it be a safe place for both of you to live. But if you can’t do that then you need to go somewhere else until you learn how.” Bruce said lowly.

“But he’s- father, you can’t just-” Damian fumbled. He was the blood son.  _ He _ was. Not Drake. How could father choose Drake over him? How could-

“I’ll call Dick, I’m sure you can stay with him until you decide.” Bruce said with finality.

“Fine.” Damian spat out and stomped away before he could start crying. He would not cry in front of either of them  _ he would not _ . He clearly already wasn’t worth much to either of them if an  _ Omega _ was chosen over him. 

Damian hastily went to his room and packed a few day clothes, several sketchbooks, and his costume into a duffle. Alfred the cat came and wound around his ankles and Damian paused to lean over and pet him.

“I’m afraid that Master Dick’s apartment doesn’t allow animals, but I can assure you that your pets will all be taken well care of in your absence.” Alfred Pennyworth said coming in with Damian’s freshly pressed jacket.

“Thank you, Pennyworth.” Damian acknowledged curtly feeling a mixture of gratitude and resentment. Most days, he felt far closer to animals than he did humans and the loss of that comfort was daunting. He thought about going back into the cave and saying goodbye to Goliath, but he didn’t want to run into people in the cave and in the end saying goodbye would be too difficult at the moment. Damian considered hiding Alfred in his bag anyway, but he knew the cat would never tolerate it and all his other pets were too big. 

Damian felt a little numb walking down the steps towards the car Alfred Pennyworth had prepared. Halfway there, Kon-El landed on the steps and started hurrying inside.

He gave Damian the stink eye as he past, he probably knew or guessed the gist on Damian and Drake’s fight. Maybe he’d been listening in.

Damian was sorely tempted to ask how it felt to be Drake’s second choice, but contrary to popular belief he was sometimes aware when he was being petty. 

Instead, he climbed into the car and let the Beta butler drive him into the city. The further he got, the less content he felt about going to live with Dick. On the one hand, he was by far Damian’s favorite human member of the pack. On the other, in was common knowledge in the pack that Dick and Jason were regularly having rather explicit liaisons. It was something his father stewed over regularly. There was also the fact that Dick was sure to try to  _ talk _ to Damian, try to smooth things over between him and Drake, make peace, all that. Probably the reason Bruce was sending him. That and it was likely to cause cause conflict between Dick and Jason since Dick would want to support him (even while disapproving of his actions because also seemed fine with Drake’s decisions) and Jason would likely be on Drake’s side. 

Damian could think of nothing he’d dislike more than being in the middle of all that drama.

He caught sight of the small tower of a church tucked away between buildings and an alternative idea popped into his head. 

“Pennyworth, this will be close enough. I wish to walk the rest of the way.” Damian informed the butler.

“It’s still a ways further Master Damian.” Alfred pointed out.

“I need the air.” Damian counted.

“As you say, Master Damian.” Alfred conceded pulling over so Damian could climb out onto the sidewalk, “Don’t be too long sorting yourself out. As hard as you may find it to believe at the moment, the pack cares very deeply about you.”

Damian wondered if Alfred suspected his change in plans.

“Thank you, Pennyworth.” Damian said. Partially because he didn’t know what else to say. Alfred nodded at him and rolled his window back up before pulling back into traffic. 

It took a while to find all the trackers in his clothes and uniform (He ended up just tossing his cellphone and watching) and it took even longer to cross to the other side of Gotham unnoticed. Well, Oracle might be able to find him off of street cameras, but he knew she was busy at the moment with a case in Argentina so hopefully it’d take her a while. 

At the end of the day though, he’d been very careful so far to keep Colin to himself. 

It was dark by the time Damian hoisted himself through the familiar window in St. Adens. There was barely room in the closet-like space for the small bed and a box of clothes so Damian nearly fell ontop of Colin when he got there. 

“Whoa, Robin, what’re you doing here? Is something wrong?” Colin asked kneeling up on the bed and looking concerned.

“I-” Damian wasn’t sure what to say all of a sudden.

“Robin?” asked Colin again, concerned.

“My dad kicked me out.” Damian admitted.

“Whoa,  _ Batman _ kicked you out? You didn’t, like, off someone, right?” asked Colin looking alarmed.

“No. I-” Damian shifted uncomfortably, “I may have lost my temper with a packmate and said some regrettable things.”

“You? Lose your temper? But you’re such a ball of sunshine.” Colin teased, relaxing again.

“Ha ha.” replied Damian unamused. 

“So you wanna bunk with me then? Surely you’ve got some more classy friends you’d rather be with.” Colin said. Damian thought of Surran and Maya and their attemps at building a normal life. Something he hadn’t ever been able to wrap his head around. He thought about Colin’s fiers devotion to his own mission, about the light the redhead held inside, about the way he treated Damian the same as anyone else… how he wasn’t afraid to call him on his shit and didn’t hate him when Damian messed up and said terrible thing in return.

“No.” Damian said shaking his head firmly, “No, you’re perfect.”

“Erm, well, I don’t know about that,” Colin replied pinking, “But you can sure stay here as long as you like.”

“Thank you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Damian is going to need a lot of growing time before he can get over his prejudices. And admit to himself that he’s a bit queer. 
> 
> Tim is in a lot of turmoil, but hopefully we’ll get to explore that in the next story.


End file.
